starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sabé
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 46 BBY | thuiswereld = Naboo | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Handmaiden | bijnaam = | functie = Handmaiden van Queen Amidala | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,65 meter 45 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = ELG-3a Diplomat’s Blaster | vervoer = | affiliatie = Naboo Galactic Republic Bail Organa }} Sabé, geboren als Tsabin, was één van de handmaidens van Queen Amidala en speelde een cruciale rol als Decoy Queen in de overwinning op de Trade Federation in 32 BBY. Na de bevrijding van Naboo bleef Sabé nauw in contact met Senator Amidala. Biografie Jeugd Tsabin werd in 46 BBY geboren. Toen ze als handmaiden van Queen Amidala werd gekozen, nam ze de naam Sabé aan. Sabé werd net zoals de andere Handmaidens gekozen op basis van haar fysieke gelijkenis met Amidala, haar handigheid met wapens en haar intelligentie. In tegenstelling tot de andere handmaidens verscheen Sabé minder vaak in het openbaar. Dit kwam omdat Sabé de sterkste gelijkenis vertoonde met Amidala en daarom was gekozen als de eerste keuze om te acteren als Decoy Queen door Captain Panaka. Sabé was bovendien een uitstekende imitator en deze eigenschap paste perfect om haar rol te vervullen. Padmé en Sabé spendeerden heel wat tijd tezamen omdat zij de manieren van de echte Queen zo identiek mogelijk moest beheersen zodat niemand zou merken dat onder de witte make-up niet de echte Amidala zat. Padmé en Sabé werden hele goede vriendinnen. Invasion of Naboo Eens de Trade Federation Naboo had bezet, nam Sabé voor het eerst de rol over van Amidala die op haar beurt veranderde in de handmaiden Padmé. Sabé droeg een zwart kleed met grote pluimen op het hoofd. In dat outfit besliste ze – in één oogwenk had Sabé genoeg om te beseffen wat Padmé wou – om naar Coruscant te vluchten in gezelschap van de Jedi ambassadeurs. thumb|left|250px|Sabé als Amidala op Naboo Sabé vervulde een lange tijd de rol van Amidala aangezien de Queen zelf als Padmé mee naar Mos Espa trok op Tatooine waar hun schip was geland om noodzakelijke reparaties uit te voeren. Sabé zag hoe Sio Bibble smeekte om terug te keren naar Naboo maar Obi-Wan Kenobi voelde dat dit een valstrik was van de Trade Federation. Sabé bleef in haar rol van Queen totdat ze op Coruscant werd ontvangen door Senator Palpatine en Supreme Chancellor Valorum die geen van beiden merkten dat dit niet de echte Amidala was. Daarna nam de echte Queen weer haar functie over totdat ze terug waren geland op Naboo. Sabé droeg het gevechtsoutfit van de Queen en Padmé opnieuw de kledij van de gewone handmaidens. Toen Sabé als Amidala de Gungans ter hulp moest vragen om samen de Trade Federation te verdrijven, kwam de echte Amidala als handmaiden naar voren en verklapte dat zij de échte Queen was en dat ze regelmatig werd vervangen door haar trouwe lijfwacht. Sabé had haar uiterste best gedaan maar Amidala's politieke en diplomatieke vaardigheden waren nu eenmaal geschikter om de Gungans te overhalen om mee te vechten in de strijd. thumb|right|200px|Battle Dress Amidala's plan lukte en nog steeds gehuld in haar gevechtskledij nam Sabé deel aan de infiltratie van Theed Palace om Nute Gunray gevangen te nemen. Ze toonde zich een uitstekend schutter met de ELG-3a. Toen Padmé en Panaka waren gevat door Nute Gunray verscheen plotseling Sabé. Dit was het absolute afleidingsmanoeuvre want Gunray stuurde zijn B1 Battle Droids achter Sabé haar groep aan. Hierdoor werd hij afgeleid en konden Padmé en Panaka de Viceroy overmeesteren. Sabé was aanwezig tijdens de festiviteiten in de straten van Theed in de groene kledij van de andere handmaidens. Senator Amidala Nadat Amidala niet langer koningin was en in dienst trad als Senator van Naboo, bleef Sabé nauw in contact met haar beste vriendin. Zo onderzocht ze samen met Sergeant Tonra de slavernij op Mos Espa en later onderzocht ze met Tonra persberichten op Coruscant die Senator Amidala in een slecht daglicht stelden. Sabé en Tonra kregen een relatie. Na de dood van Padmé stelden Sabé en Tonra zich vragen over de mysterieuze omstandigheden waarin dat was gebeurd. Sabé kwam hierdoor in contact met Bail Organa. Legends * Net voor de inname van Naboo hielp Sabé om Padmé een juweel met persoonlijke waarde terug te vinden. * Sabé bleef in dienst van Naboo tot na de Clone Wars. Ze hielp de Naboo officials in de Imperial Senate maar raakte meer en meer gefrustreerd omdat ze maar niets mocht weten over de dood van Padmé Amidala. * Sabé rekruteerde opstandelingen die tegen Palpatine wilde vechten. * Ook in Legends kwam Sabé in contact met Bail Organa en ontmoette ze zelfs Leia. Achter de schermen * Sabé werd gespeeld door de destijds erg jonge Keira Knightley die daarna beroemd zou worden door 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. * Keira's eigen moeder zou hebben gezegd dat zij haar eigen dochter niet kon onderscheiden van Portman met de witte make-up aan. * Wanneer de groep terugreist naar Naboo is Sabé te zien in het 'flame' outfit rechts van Amidala als handmaiden. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Queen's Shadow *Sabé in de Databank *Secrets of Naboo *Episode I Insider's Guide *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Queen's Amulet *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Mensen category:De Naboo category:Royal Naboo Security Forces category:Handmaidens